Our Dream, Family and Our Smile (Renegade Sequel)
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Lagi-lagi Sasuke menolak keinginan Madara. Apa lagi kali ini? /Sasuke's Family/ adult content/Rated M plus..plus/NC-21


Disclaimer : Masashi udah mewariskan pada saya [ngaco. Moga-moga nggak di tuntut masashi kalau tahu saya claim Naruto]

Warning : AU, OC, OOC, EYD berantakan seperti sebelumnya, cerita makin ngaco, dll, dsb, dst.

I say thanks, when you like it. I say goodbye, when you hate it.

Take your pleasure to read it

.

.

.

 **Our Family, Our Dream, Our Smile**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Konoha kini terkenal dengan negara yang paling sedikit kasus tindakan kriminalnya, di karenakan sepasukan prajurit Super Uchiha yang bermukim di Konoha.

Tidak hanya itu, berkat Uchiha juga, sejak perang dengan Akatsuki, Konoha menjelma menjadi negara yang di takuti.

Sudah banyak yang mengikuti ingin membentuk prajurit super seperti Uchiha, namun hasilnya belum bisa menyamai para Uchiha. Hal ini di buktikan ketika di adakan olimpiade beladiri, dan juaranya adalah para uchiha yang menang secara telak. Sudah banyak yang mencoba mengungkap rahasia para Uchiha namun hasilnya pun nihil.

Sebagai catatan, yang dibentuk menjadi prajurit super hanyalah para pria. Sementara wanitanya, jika ingin menjadi prajurit petarung, maka mereka akan ikut pelatihan di Akademi Militer Konoha. Alasannya karena masalah kemampuan fisik, semua perempuan Uchiha tewas karena mencoba ikut pelatihan.

Tiga pria sedang mengendarai motor gede type street fighter berlambang kipas merah-putih, melaju kencang menuju sebuah bank. Ketiganya berusia sekitar tigapuluanan.

Mereka mendengar kalau di bank itu telah terjadi perampokan dan penyanderaan oleh sepuluh orang.

"Dengar, apapun tuntutan kalian, akan kami penuhi. Tapi lepaskan para sandera itu"salah satu dari pria tadi mulai membuka pembicaraan. Dia berambut panjang, di kucir bawah, semburat garis tipis ketegasan menyerupai kriput, di sisi hidungnya. "Namaku Itachi Uchiha, atas nama klanku, aku akan menjamin kebebasan kalian jika kalian mau bekerja sama" imbuhnya lagi.

"kami tidak percaya, turunkan segera senjata kalian" sahut salah seorang penyandera.

"Baiklah, tapi kami harap kalian tidak melukai siapa pun" sahut seorang pria lagi, jika di lihat ia mungkin seusia dengan pria yang bernama Itachi, dia adalah Sishui.

"Sekarang katakan apa tuntutan kalian" tambah Sishui.

"Kami ingin jaminan, dan biarkan kami pergi" sahut para penyandera.

"Bukankah tadi sudah ku katakan" sahut Itachi.

"Kami tidak percaya pada kalian, jika kami melepaskan sandera, dengan mudah kalian akan melumpuhkan kami, prajurit Super!"

"Bagaimana jika aku menjadi sandera kalian" sahut seorang pria tampan lainnya, dia berambut agak panjang dengan bagian depan menutupi sebelah matanya, dialah Sasuke, usianya kini berusia dua puluh delapan tahun.

Sasuke segera melucuti persenjataannya satu per satu. Saat berhasil meyakinkan kalau ia sudah tidak memiliki lagi senjata, ia melangkah perlahan menuju pada para penyandera.

Aksi Sasuke di ikuti oleh tatapan mata Itachi dan Sishui.

"Hati-hati Sasuke" peringatan dari Itachi.

"Hn"

"Sekarang aku mau menjadi sandera kalian, tapi lepaskan mereka. Seperti kata kedua saudaraku itu. Katakan saja tuntutanmu, dan lepaskan mereka. Dan setelahnya kalian boleh pergi. Tapi jika kalian masih ragu, kalian boleh menjadikanku sandera juga" ucapan Sasuke tetap tenang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melangkah perlahan.

Pimpinan penyandera itu, menatap Sasuke, mempercayai apa yang di ucapkan pria itu barusan. Ia segera memberi isyarat pada salah satu anak buahnya, menangkap dan mengikat Sasuke.

Pria yang di perintahkan pun segera bertindak.

Ia mendorong seorang wanita yang tadi di sanderanya, lalu menarik Sasuke sebagai ganti atas sandera tadi. Sebuah moncong pistol kini menepel di belakang Sasuke.

"Apa lagi yang kalian inginkan?" Sasuke yang tangannya sudah terikat kebelakang, kembali bertanya.

"Kami inginkan sebuah heli"

"Kami akan memanggil" Itachi menjawab, sesaat kemudian ia menelepon agar segera di kirim sebuah helicopter.

"Ada lagi?" giliran Sishui yang bertanya.

"Diam! Kalian cerewet!" bentak pemimpin penyandera pada Sishui. "Sekarang kumpulkan semua uang-uang itu!" perintahnya lagi pada anak buahnya.

"heli sudah datang, silakan keluar dengan tenang. Kami tidak akan halangi" Itachi tetap bernada tenang.

Pemimpin itu segera menekankan mulut pistol tepat di belakang kepala Sasuke, "Jalan!" perintahnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menurut.

"Ambil senjata mereka!" perintahnya lagi pada anak buahnya.

Mereka keluar dengan Sasuke sebagai sandera menuju puncak gedung yang terdapat Helipad.

Melihat semua sandera dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka aman, Sasuke mendengus tertawa.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, bangsat!" teriak penyandera.

"Menertawakan kebodohan kalian yang meremehkan Uchiha"

"Apa?" pemimpin perampok kaget.

Usai berkata demikian, Sasuke bersalto ke depan dan menyapukan salah satu tumitnya mengenai dagu si penyandera.

Bukh!

Pemimpin yang menyandera Sasuke terhuyung kebelakang.

"Sial!" salah seorang mengacungkan pistol ingin menembak Sasuke.

Sasuke yang masih terikat kedua tangannya,segera memutar tubuh dan menendang tangan orang yang memegang pitol tadi.

Belum selesai sampai di situ, kaki Sasuke kembali melayang tepat mengenai pelipis penodong tadi.

Buagh!

Yang terkena tendangan Sasuke terlempar dan tersungkur.

Jleb!

Akh!

Sebuah pisau telah menancap di bahu seorang yang ingin membokong Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar jeritan tertahan dibelakangnya. Maka ia segera melayangkan tendangannya sambil memutar tubuh. Maka, tendangan Sasuke pun mengenai dada.

Dughk!

Sesudahnya, Sasuke segera menendang sebuah pistol yang tercecer dan melayang pada Sishui.

Itachi juga tidak tinggal diam,

Duk! Deks!

Dua orang langsung terkena sabetan kaki Itachi.

Itachi mengarahkan tendangan pada kepala Sasuke, Sasuke segera menundukan kepala sehingga,

Duakh!

Orang yang berada di belakang Sasuke terkena tendangan Itachi yang di elakan Sasuke.

Duakh dess!

Pukulan dan tendangan kedua pria itu menumbangkan para perampok dan menyisakan pemimpinnya.

Dorr! Dorr! Dorr!

Melihat tidak mungkin lagi mengalahkan tiga Uchiha ini, si pemimpin perampok tadi. Menembakkan pistolnya asal-asalan pada Itachi dan Sasuke. Tentu saja kedua pria itu dengan mudah bisa menghindar.

Dor!

Pemimpin penyandera tadi, menembak lagi. Kemudian ia berlari menuju heli yang telah berada di puncak gedung.

Melihat sang pemimpin komplotan lari, Sasuke dan Itachi bukannya mengejar mereka justeru menatap Sishui.

Sishui mengerti ia segera mengayunkan tangannya dari arah samping.

Dorr!

Peluru yang dilepaskan Sishui membelok dan mengenai kaki perampok tadi yang sudah berada di dalam lift.

Ugh!

"Sudah selesai, sekarang amankan mereka" perintah Itachi pada beberapa keamanan yang dari tadi cuma menyaksikan, segera bertindak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tugas kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Madara saat ke tiga cucunya itu sudah di depannya.

"Benar!" jawab Itachi, di dukung oleh Sishui.

"Siapa mereka?" Madara kembali bertanya.

"Mereka hanya komplotan perampok biasa, tidak terikat dengan pejabat atau organisasi manapun" jawab Itachi.

Madara menganggukan kepala.

"Kurasa sudah cukup"

Ketiga pria yang berada didepan madara berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkan ruang para tetua Uchiha itu.

"Sasuke" panggil Madara, "kalian berdua juga berhenti" pintanya lagi pada kedua pria lain.

"Kenapa, Kek?" sahut Itachi.

"Aku sudah tua Sasuke, sudah saatnya salah satu dari kalian mengambil alih kepimimpinan. Dan pilihanku jatuh padamu Sasuke"

"Tapi.."Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kau menolak, Sasuke" sahut Madara dengan pelan, tidak ada nada tersinggung dari Madara. Seperti ia sudah paham dengan tabiat Sasuke. Dan madara pun juga telah menerima tabiat Sasuke.

"Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja, bukankah masih ada Itachi dan Sishui" Sasuke masih dengan hormat.

"Keduanya sudah pasti menolak Sasuke" giliran Fugaku yang menyela. Fugaku bisa menebak reaksi Itachi dan sishui, saat Sasuke menyebut nama mereka. "Itachi baru saja di lantik menjasi ketua Anbu, pasukan gabungan Konoha. Dan Sishui, menjadi instruktur latihan"

"Bagaimana dengan ayah dan paman?"

"Spertinya kami ingin mempercayakan Uchiha pada orang muda seperti kalian" sahut Kagami di dukung oleh anggukan kepala Fugaku.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak bisa" mata Sasuke seperti sedang menerawang, "menjadi pemimpin Uchiha, artinya menjadi pelindung bagi seluruh Uchiha. Sementara aku, menjaga seorang Sakura saja aku hampir gagal" Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya mengingat peristiwa penembakan di mall dan melukai Sakura akibat tembakan yang membabi buta, meski tidak menyebabkan Sakura dan kedua anak mereka trauma, tapi tetap saja Sasuke sangat menyesal. **

Madara menganggukan kepala, ia memang mendengar kalau Sakura menjadi salah satu korban penembakan di Mall Konoha.

"Begini, Kek. Bagaimana kalau kakek menyiapkan pemimpin dari sekarang" Itachi berusaha menghibur kakeknya, yang mulai kelihatan sedih karena tidak ada yang bersedia melanjutkan kepemimpinan Uchiha.

"Aku mau yang sekarang, Itachi"

"Kepemimpinan sementara serahkan pada Ayah atau Paman. Dan aku juga masih bisa membantu menjalankan kepemimpinan"

"Baiklah" Madara mengalah, ia memang tidak bisa lagi memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi, kami mohon pamit Kek"

"Hn, silakan" Madara menarik nafas panjang. Harapannya pada Sasuke, tidak terpenuhi. Tapi Madara juga mengerti penolakan Sasuke. Bahkan alasan yang sangat bagus. Madara sedikit tersenyum dengan usulan Itachi, ia kini mempunyai harapan pada salah satu cicitnya.

.

.

.

.

"Sarada, jangan buru-buru sayang, hati-hati" seru wanita cantik berambut pink, pada seorang anak berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun. Dia kelihatan menuruni tangga dengan buru-buru, wajahnya juga cantik. Jika dilihat ia adalah Sasuke versi perempuan.

"Tapi aku sudah terlambat mama" sahut gadis kecil berambut hitam dan berkacamata berframe merah.

"Lho, mana adikmu?" tanya sang Mama yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

"Ah, seperti tidak mengenal dia saja. Dia kan pemalas" jawaban dari bibir tipis milik anak manis yang di panggil Sarada. Dia muncul dan segera mengambil tempat di kursi.

Sang Mama menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Ya ampun. Padahal sudah jam segini" wanita berambut pink berbalik. Meninggalkan anaknya yang tengah bersiap-siap.

"Mama mau kemana?" tanya Sarada.

"Aku akan membangunkan adikmu, sebaiknya kamu segera sarapan. Nanti terlambat" sahut sang Mama lembut, menuju kamar lain.

Sarada mengangguk

Wanita berambut pink berusia 28 tahun atau sekarang di kenal dengan Sakura Uchiha berjalan menuju kamar puteranya.

Sambil menggoyang tubuh puteranya, Akari Uchiha, masih tergolek di tempat tidur.

"Akari, ayo bangun. Sudah siang"

"Aaah.. " sahut Akari Uchiha malas-malasan.

Anak kecil yang di panggil Akari. Dia adalah perpaduan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia memiliki bentuk wajah seperti Sakura, tanpa jidad lebar tentunya, tapi tatapan mata, hidung dan bibir bahkan bentuk dagu adalah warisan dari Sasuke. Rambutnya juga tidak hitam pekat seperti Uchiha pada umumnya, tapi berambut kecoklatan.

"Sudahlah, ayo bangun sayang. Atau kamu mau mama yang gelitiki, hm?" senyum hangat dari Sakura Uchiha.

Mendengar kata gelitik, Anak berusia sekitar tujuh tahun ini bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Anak manis yang di panggil Akari ini memang paling tidak tahan jika Sakura menggodanya dengan mengelitik dirinya.

Dan satu lagi tugas dari Sakura, membangunkan sang suami tercinta.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mereka berdua. Mendapati suaminya masih tidur, Sakura hendak menarik selimut tapi ia batalkan. Tentu saja, di balik selimut, pasti Sasuke sekarang tidur tanpa sehelai benang yang menempal pada tubuhnya.

"Sasu, seba… aaaww.."baru saja ia berniat membangunkan sang suami. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menarik dirinya.

"Aku belum mau bangun Sakura"

Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam selimutnya. "Sasu.. _anata_.. tu..tunggu…aku.."Sakura makin kelabakan ketika tubuh telanjang Sasuke makin merapat pada tubuhnya. Belum lagi, penis menegang pagi-pagi adalah hal normal bagi pria.

Sasuke mulai aksi godaannya, ia mulai menusuk-nusukan penisnya yang menegang. Perbuatan Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Seperti biasa, tanpa permisi Sasuke mendaratkan ciuman selamat pagi pada Sakura. Sakura juga tidak tinggal diam ia mengelus penis kesukaannya dengan perlahan. Kedua tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, tangannya meremas pantat Saskura. Keduanya pun mulai mendesah saat masing-masing sudah saling merabah area sensitif.

"Mama.. Papa" suara bocah balita terdengar memanggil di depan pintu.

"Sasu.. Itu Haruno"

"Apa.. lagi" gumam Sasuke sambil menoleh ke pintu kamar. "Bagus Sakura, kau membuat kita tertangkap basah gara-gara kau tidak menutup pintu" bisiknya pada Sakura.

"He..he..he.. sudahlah, cepatlah bangun. Dan ini juga salahmu, aku kesini membangunkanmu. Bukankah hari ini kau akan menemani Akari latihan"

"Bukan hari ini Sakura. Tapi besok"

"Heh?"

"Ya ampun, sepertinya kau lebih dahulu pikun dari Ibu"

Seperti biasa godaan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura kesal, "Mama.. Papa… Haruno lapar" lagi-lagi suara balita tadi menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Iya, sayang" sahut Sakura mencubit Sasuke, "aku tidak berdarah Uchiha yang awet muda" imbuhnya kesal karena baru saja di katai pikun oleh suami. Ia segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke, dan berjalan menuju balita tadi.

Kalau kedua kakak Haruno Uchiha, gennya di dominasi oleh sang ayah, maka Haruno ini adalah versi Sakura mini dengan mata onyx.

Ada lagi, kalau kedua kakak di beri nama oleh sang ibu, maka Haruno ini di beri nama oleh ayah. Alasan kenapa Sasuke memilih nama Haruno. Selain karena bulan lahirnya sama dengan Sakura, Sasuke juga ingin nama 'Haruno', nama keluarga isterinya, tetap ada.

Sasuke selalu tersenyum melihat isteri cantiknya yang sedang menampakan wajah kesal. Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap momen bersama keluarganya. Ia benar-benar merasa bahagia memiliki isteri seperti Sakura, dan kini telah menganugerahinya dengan anak-anak pula.

Sakura yang tidak pernah berubah, masih cantik dan masih saja sangat suka bermanja padanya.

Di samping sifatnya yang masih suka bermanja itu, Sakura adalah ibu yang hebat bagi anak-anaknya. Sakura yang lembut dan begitu penyayang, bahkan sangat sabar saat mengahadapi kebandelan anak-anaknya.

.

.

.

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang tengah beres-beres membersihkan sisa sarapan putera-puterinya. Seperti kebiasaan, jika Sasuke tidak masuk kerja atau mendapat misi, Sasuke pasti lebih memilih malas-malasan atau melakukan hobbi dan rutinitasnya, yaitu menggoda Sakura.

Sasuke muncul dengan pakaian santai dengan rambut yang masih basah, karena ia memang baru saja mandi. Mendapati sang isteri yang tengah mengatur meja makan agar tetap teratur dan rapi.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Seperti inilah mereka jikalau hanya sedang berduaan, romantis dengan suasana masih seperti bulan madu.

"Anak-anak sudah berangkat?"

"Sarada sudah berangkat dari tadi dan Akari bilang ia di panggil Kakek" jawabnya dengan suara lembut.

"Haruno?"

"Ia tadi meminta Akari agar di temani ke rumah kak Itachi. Dia bilang ingin bermain dengan Reiko" jawabnya dengan tubuh merinding karena Nafas Sasuke yang berhembus tepat di tengkuknya.

"Jadi kita hanya berdua" Sasuke melanjutkan aktivitasnya, ia meremas perlahan dan penuh perasaan pada payudara Sakura.

"Aooh.. i.. iya..ah" Sakura mendesah mendapati tangan kekar Sasuke tidak hanya meremas dadanya. Tapi satu tangan lain menyingkap daster dan memasukan tangannya kedalam celana dalamnya.

"Hentikan Sasu.. _Anata"_ Sakura mendongakan kepalanya saat Sasuke makin gencar menjilati bagian lehernya. "Aah.. Sasuke.. sarapanmu akan segera kusiapkan, seharusnya kau sarapan" ia semakin mendesah panjang.

Sasuke melebarkan senyumannya, "kau lupa Sakura, kau adalah sarapanku", Sasuke mulai mengulum dan memberi gigitan kecil pada daun telinga Sakura

Sakura membalikan badannya, ia melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. "Quick Sex" sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia menurunkan ciuman bibirnya menuju ke puncak payudara Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa mendesah, "Sasuke.. aku tidak tahan lagi.. kumohon masukan sekarang" pintanya di sela-sela desahannya.

"Bisakah kau bersabar"

"Anghk.. quick sex seharusnya buru-buru kan?"bantah Sakura disela-sela desahannya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kita hanya berdua" Sassuke berjongkok di depan Sakura.

"Sas..aaakhn.." Sakura ingin mencegah, Sasuke sudah menyapukan lidahnya tepat di vagina Sakura.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke itu menjilati liang kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah basah. Sakura makin mengerang-erang manja seiring tubuhnya yang menegang, tangannya meremas sendiri kedua buah dadanya. Sementara Sasuke makin gencar menjilati lubangnya, diselingi menghisap klitorisnya kuat-kuat. Terkadang memberikan gigitan kecil pada kumpalan daging kecil yang tumbuh di ujung pertemuan _labina mayor_ dan _labina minor_ Sakura

"Sasu anata, cukup!" Sakura makin tidak menahan dengan hasratnya yang makin memuncak. Ia ingin agar suaminya segera menyelesaikan hasrat mereka.

Setelah puas dengan permainan lidahnya, Sasuke tesenyum lebar, ia memenuhi permintaan Sakura. Ia membalik tubuh sakura. Dengan posisi berdiri, Sasuke mengarahkan penisnya dari belakang.

Bless…

Kejantanan Sasuke sudah amblas seluruhnya ke dalam lubang kemaluan isterinya. Sasuke dan Sakura makin antusias sekali untuk menikmati permainan mereka. Sasuke terus memompa batang kejantanannya keluar masuk lubang kemaluan Sakura sambil tangannya meremas-remas payudara Sakura.

"Aaakhh…" sakura menggelengkan kepalanya merasakan sensasi dari setiap gesekan yang diberikan Sasuke pada lubang peranakannya. Pinggulnya bergoyang-goyang mengimbangi gerakan Sasuke

Sasuke selalu mengagumi jepitan vagina Sakura, di usianya yang akan masuk kepala tiga, vagina Sakura tetap sempit bagi penisnya meski sudah beranak tiga.

Sasuke meningkatkan tempo gerakannya karena Sasuke masih ingin memberikan kepuasan yang lebih pada isterinya, ia mulai memeluk Sakura sambil menggenggam payudara Sakura, "Sasu.. .. _a..anataaaa_ " jeritan Sakura saat ia berorgasme, cairannya sudah banyak yang tumpah ke lantai, sakura membuka mulutnya menikmati setiap pergesekan penis Sasuke, sampai sensasi orgasmenya menurun.

Sakura menahan gerakan pinggul Sasuke. Ia segera menarik nafas akibat orgasmenya yang baru saja datang. Sasuke tentu saja mengerti, ia memberi jeda pada Sakura, untuk memulihkan diri.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk Sakura, Sasuke menggeram sambil melanjutkan aksinya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, "Ouugh.." lenguhan Sakura kembali terdengar. Tubuhnya kembali menegang. Sepertinya itu adalah orgasme susulan dari Sakura. Sasuke kembali merasakan kepala penisnya makin makin di cengkram, menghangat di siram oleh cairan Sakura yang makin mengalir keluar melewati batangan penisnya.

Sasuke masih melanjutkan gerakan IN-OUT nya. "Ahh.." Sebentar lagi ia juga akan menyusul Sakura mencapai puncaknya.

"Sasu-chan.. Sakura.. Ibu datang"

Kedua pasangan itu buru-buru menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dengan buru-buru pula SasuSaku merapikan pakaiannya.

"Bagus Ibuku sayang, ibu sudah datang mengganggu sarapanku" gerutu Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Sakura, yang di balas dengan kerlingan dan senyum nakalnya, "Setidaknya aku sudah terpuaskan, sayang, aku sudah orgasme. Maaf ya, kamu belum sampai"

Sasuke mendecih, kesal. Ini benar-benar nggak adil. Sasuke menyeringai, "Tunggu saja Sakura, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai vaginamu membengkak" bisik Sasuke.

Blush!

Godaan Sasuke sukses membuat wajah Sakura memerah, jantungnya pun juga serasa ingin melompat.

Sakura menggeleng kepala menenangkan diri akibat mendengar 'ancaman' Sasuke barusan, "Sudah, cepat sambut Ibu" pinta Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke perlahan.

"Sakura, kau sendirian?" Mikoto muncul tiba-tiba.

Sakura sedikit kaget, "bukannya tadi Sasu menyambut Ibu?"

Tanpa di jawab pun Sakura sudah tahu kemana Sasuke. Kemana lagi kalau melampiaskan kekesalannya karena orgasmenya yang sudah di ujung, terhenti oleh kedatangan ibu mereka.

Membayangkan itu, Sakura tersenyum.

Mendapati Sakura tersenyum, Mikoto menautkan alisnya. Dan tanpa sengaja ia menatap ke satu tempat. Mikoto tersenyum.

"Sakura?" lamunan Sakura di buyarkan oleh sang ibu.

"Eh, iya bu"

"Aku tahu kemana Sasuke. Kalau begitu, ibu menunggu di ruang Ibu juga minta maaf" senyum usil Mikoto timbul.

Di usia sekarang, Mikoto memang masih sering mengusili menantunya itu. Sama seperti Itachi, bahkan Sasuke sendiri. Wajah Sakura begitu menggemaskan jika kesal atau merona menahan malu.

"Karena sudah mengganggu kesenangan kalian, dan sebaiknya kau membersihkannya, jangan sampai terpleset" mikoto mengerling mengarahkan pandangannya ke lantai. Setelah berkata demikian Mikoto berlalu dari hadapan Sakura.

Blush!

Darah terasa seperti berkumpul di wajahnya, saat melihat arah tatapan mertuanya tadi. Apa lagi kalau bukan cairan orgasmenya yang banyak tercecer di lantai. Berterima kasihlah pada Sasuke karena ia sudah memancing cairan cinta Sakura tumpah.

.

.

.

Sakura, Konan dan Anko sedang menyibukan diri menyiapkan makan malam di rumah Sasuke. Sasuke memang mengundang keluarganya untuk makan malam. Kini bagi Sasuke, kebersamaan di tengah-tengah keluarganya, sangat penting. Sejak bertemu dengan Sakura, Sasuke menyadari bahwa kedekatan hubungan itu sangat jauh lebih indah. Seperti halnya Sakura yang seolah selalu menggantungkan kehidupannya dan selalu ingin berada di samping Sasuke

"Sasu-chan belum pulang Sakura?" Mikoto mendatangi Sakura.

"Belum, Bu" Sakura hanya bisa menjawab sambil menggeleng sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Bukannya dia yang ingin kita semua berkumpul, kenapa dia malah menghilang"

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi Sasuke sedang menemani Akari dan Kyoichi latihan" Konan menyahut.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi datang, Bu. Bukankah Itachi dan Sishui juga belum datang" kali ini Anko, isteri Sishui yang angkat bicara.

Mikoto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, "Itachi dan Sishui sedang dalam perjalanan"

Ketiga ibu muda nan cantik itu saling tatap, mendengar penuturan Mikoto. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian menyiapkan makan malamnya segera, sebentar lagi Sasu-chan juga muncul" suara mikoto menyela, ia segera membantu ketiga menantunya menyiapkan makan malam.

Di meja makan kini telah duduk semua anggota keluarga Madara Uchiha, minus Sasuke dan puteranya, Akari serta Kyoichi putera pertama Itachi.

Tak lama kemudian orang yang di tunggu menampakan diri di depan pintu. Sakura berdiri dan menyambut Sasuke. Dengan tanggap pula ia membantu sang suami untuk meletakan semua peralatan yang melekat pada tubuh suaminya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura" meski hal kecil yang di lakukan Sakura padanya, Sasuke selalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sakura.

Setelahnya ia memerintahkan putera dan keponakannya membersihkan tangan. Sasuke juga demikian.

Setelah semuanya siap di meja makan barulah giliran para wanita kembali sibuk menyajikan makan malam.

Acara makan malam berlangsung 'kurang tenang', suara Itachi berisik, curhatnya Kagami, cerewetnya Mikoto menghiasi makan malam. Ributnya pertengkaran Sarada dan Akari, rengekan Haruno pada sang nenek atau pada Sakura. Jangan lupa juga, Reiko puteri kedua Itachi dan ayumi puteri Sishui. Sukses membuat tiga pria ahli stoic terganggu.

Meskipun begitu, perasaan Sasuke cukup senang. Sasuke mendapati keluarganya yang 'berisik'. Tidak seperti masa kecilnya bahkan sampai sebelum ia menjadi renegade dan bertemu dengan Sakura. jika makan malam atau dalam kegiatan apapun, ia berasa seperti di kuburan, hanya ucapan ibu yang paling mendominasi, itu pun karena menentang sang ayah yang memaksa untuk diam.

Tapi kini Sasuke tidak lagi mendapati rumah tangganya seperti kuburan. Ia mendapati keramaian keluarganya. ia memang sengaja mengundang keluarganya untuk makan malam, alasannya agar suasana keluarganya tetap seperti ini dan ikatan keluarganya tetap erat.

Dan satu yang membawa suasana itu ke dalam keluarganya, siapa lagi kalau bukan isteri cantiknya.

"Sasuke" panggil Madara saat acara makan malam telah usai. Kini tampak lagi Sakura sedang sibuk membereskan piring bekas makan malam.

Semuanya masih di meja makan, sementara Haruno, Reiko dan Ayumi memilih bermain di tempat lain.

"Karena kau sudah menolak mengambil alih Uchiha, aku mempertimbangkan saran Itachi untuk mempersiapkan pemimpin masa depan Uchiha, tentu saja cara pendidikannya tidak sama dengan Uchiha yang lain"

Sasuke menatap kakeknya.

"langsung saja, aku berencana untuk menyiapkan Akari sebagai calon pemimpin Uchiha, apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Sakura yang tadi ingin mengangkut piring, menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Sasuke, seperti menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Maaf kek, aku tidak melarang tapi juga tidak mengizinkan. Keputusan kuserahkan pada Sakura"

Sakura membulatkan matanya, bagaimana bisa ia mengambil keputusan saat seperti sekarang. Sebagai Uchiha, tidaklah masalah jika mereka di bina menjadi prajurit super. Karena itu adalah aturan Uchiha.

"Begitu ya. Bagaimana Sakura?" Sakura tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Madara. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

Sakura belum menjawab, ia menatap Sasuke. Karena yang menjadi gangguan pikiran Sakura, jika Sakura mengizinkan, itu artinya dia akan berpisah dari puteranya.

Sakura juga tidak mungkin menolak permintaan Madara, nampak sekali kalau madara sangat berharap dan menginginkan Puteranya. Dan Sakura tidak ingin mengecewakan Madara, meski ia bisa saja menolak.

"Sakura, kaulah yang telah banyak merawat dan membesarkan mereka. Kaulah yang selama ini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Hak kamu atas diri mereka jauh lebih besar dari padaku. Jika kau mengizinkan, aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Sebaliknya jika kau melarang, aku juga tidak akan memaksamu. Keputusannya sekarang ada di tanganmu dan aku akan mendukung keputusanmu" jawab Sasuke.

Ucapan suaminya membuat Sakura merasa sangat di hargai, ia pun tidak ragu mengambil keputusan.

Sakura menatap puteranya dalam-dalam seakan ingin meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia siap berpisah dengan puteranya.

"Kakek, aku mau. Tapi, bolehkah kami memiliki waktu sekali-kali untuk bersama? Setelah menjalani pelatihan di Akademi" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Madara tersenyum, "Akari memiliki bakat yang hebat, sama seperti Sasuke, tentu saja ia tidak akan di beri pelatihan ketat seperti yang lain. Tentu ada waktu libur untuk bersama denganmu mungkin sekali atau dua kali dalam sebulan, tenang saja Sakura, Akari tidak akan kesepian menjalani pelatihan. Dia akan di temani Kyoichi, Kyoichi juga akan mendapat latihan yang sama seperti Akari"

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak keberatan. Terima kasih, Kek" sahut Sakura. Sakura lega mendengar penuturan Madara.

"Akulah yang berterima kasih Sakura"

"Oh, ya. Akari selalu menceritakan sesuatu padaku. Nah, Akari ceritakanlah" Itachi melirik keponakannya yang berada di sampingnya.

Sasuke curiga, kali ini, keisengan apalagi yang ada dalam otak Itachi.

Akari menatap Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

"Ada apa sayang " Sakura melempar senyum manis pada puteranya.

"A..anu.. aku sering khawatir tentang Mama" Akari dengan ucapan polosnya

Sasuke dan Sakura menatap Akari.

"Apa yang selalu kau khawatirkan?" Konan bertanya.

"Akari, katakanlah, paman akan mendukungmu" Sasuke makin curiga melihat Itachi mengompori puteranya.

Setelah agak lama terdiam, "Aku selalu khawatir pada kondisi Mama. Karena setiap pagi, Mama selalu kesusahan berjalan, mama saat itu tidak apa-apa kan?" Akari menatap Sakura polos.

Brak!

Sakura meletakan piring bekas makan malam yang tadi ingin di angkut menuju kedapur. Saat itu juga, Sakura sudah berlari dengan wajah sudah sangat memerah.

Brush!

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Sasuke dan Fugaku yang hendak minum tersedak, Sasuke menggeram.

Madara senyum-senyum. Itachi si biang kerok mendapat cubitan dari Konan.

Sishui juga sama, ia hampir tertawa jika saja Anko tidak membelalakan matanya.

Kagami mendapat injakan dari Mikoto, kakak Iparnya.

"Bodoh!" Sarada yang akan menginjak usia remaja menanggapi ucapan adiknya. Sebagai uchiha yang cerdas, sedikit banyak, ia mengerti kenapa ibunya mengalami hal itu.

"Bodoh? Kaulah yang bodoh _Onee-chan_ , apa kau tidak kwatir dengan mama? Bodoh.." balas sang adik, masih setia dengan wajah polosnya.

"Apa..? aku yang bodoh?, begitu saja kau tidak mengerti.. sudahlah, tidak usah kau risaukan mama. Jalani saja pelatihanmu. Dasar bodoh!"

"Iya.. aku mengerti, bodoh" balasan tak kalah sengit dari Akari.

"Cih!" Berruntunglah pertengkaran dua kakak adik itu segera selesai.

Meski sudah sekuat tenaga menahan, tapi dorongan yang menggelitik dari dalam perut menuntut untuk di keluarkan. Akhirnya, Itachi, Sishui dan Kagami melepaskan tawa kerasnya.

"tidak kusangka, kau masih suka melumpuhkan sakura, Sasuke" Itachi di sela gelak tawanya.

"Kasihan ya, Sakura-chan, ia harus mengalami hal buruk selama sepuluh tahun terakhir" Sishui yang sudah tidak peduli lagi, dengan pelototan Anko. Bahkan ia tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Dan itu akan terus berlanjut. Bwa..ha..ha.."

"Kalian!" Sasuke menggeram. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengatakan hal konyol di depan putera-puterinya

Tidak di pungkiri, pasangan suami isteri, SasuSaku, yang selalu jadi korban kejahilan Itachi. Jangan lupa juga, Mikoto belum ambil bagian menggoda Sakura. Beruntung Sakura sudah minggat dari tadi

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeram. Fugaku yang ahli dalam tampang stoic pun mau tidak mau tersenyum juga.

Ia memang sangat bangga dengan putera sulung. Tapi ia mengagumi putera bungsunya yang pemikirannya selalu bertentangan dengan dirinya. Karena keputusan Sasuke dulu, membuat Sasuke banyak belajar ketika masih menjadi Renegade. Sekarang Fugaku bisa berada di tengah kehangatan keluarga yang di bangun oleh putera bungsunya.

Madara menarik nafas panjang, ia hanya bisa berharap, mudah-mudahan Tuhan memberinya umur panjang, agar ia bisa menyaksikan kepemimpinan Akari atau Kyoichi. Dan harapan terbesarnya jatuh pada Akari Uchiha.

Sakura mengintip kegiatan keluarganya yang ramai menggoda Sasuke. Meski dengan wajah yang makin memerah, tapi ia tetap tersenyum melihat keluarganya tertawa bersama. Keluarga yang sebenarnya di impikan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke juga seperti hanya memiliki senyuman yang khusus di persembahkan buat keluarganya.

Sakura juga sangat bahagia menjadi isteri Sasuke. Terlalu banyak penyebab kebahagiaan Sakura jika di sebutkan satu persatu. Yang pasti, selama sepuluh tahun pernikahannya, sasuke tidak pernah berubah, Sasuke tidak pernah memarahinya atau meninggikan suaranya pada Sakura dan anak-anaknya, Sasuke selalu memanjakan dirinya, atau mencuri kesempatan meraih kemesraan jika bersama anak-anaknya.

Kata orang pertengkaran adalah hal mutlak dan wajar jika terjadi dalam rumah tangga. Tapi sepertinya, itu adalah hal tabu bagi pasangan ini. Yah, mungkin karena Sakura adalah tipe wanita manja dan perasa, sehingga tidak mungkin memancing pertengkaran.

Sepuluh tahun berumah tangga, mereka tidak pernah bertengkar. Sehingga hari-hari yang di laluinya laksana bulan madu.

Sakura mengamati lekukan paha Sasuke yang duduk, ia tersenyum, tidak ada tempat paling nyaman selain duduk di sana, di pangkuan Sasuke.

Sakura mengamati Suaminya sambil tersenyum, ' _selama bersamamu, mungkin aku bisa mengurangi rasa rinduku pada Akari'_

 _._

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Note…

.

 ****…Tunggu ya, side story-nya proses kejadian Sakura bisa terluka**.

.

.

Karakter Akari tidak ada hubungannya dengan Akari Hizamaru (Terra Formars). Akari murni OC milik ane. Dan ane memilih nama Akari yang bisa diartikan _ **Api**_ **,** biar Sasuke bangat.

Haruno, Kyoichi, Reiko dan Ayumi juga tidak berhubungan dengan anime manapun

.

.

Readers, Sankyu udah membaca.

See ya!

.

.


End file.
